


That's Not The Kind Of Toy I Meant

by ughxsourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Derek is a sex god, Derek is a werewolf, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of the pack, PWP, Stiles owns a dog, Unsafe Sex, sex toy, the dog's name is bobo, their cute date turned into sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughxsourwolf/pseuds/ughxsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go and get one of your toys, Bobo," he told his dog and watched him walk away before he started to kiss Derek again.<br/>Bobo walked into Stiles' bedroom and returned with something he categorized as toy. He then started to chew on it happily.<br/>Stiles let go of Derek to look what toy Bobo got and suddenly turned pale.<br/>-<br/>NOT ACTIVE ON THIS ACC ANYMORE!! CHECK MY NEW ACCOUNT @vtheadorkable!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not The Kind Of Toy I Meant

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, here's my second one :D  
> It's basically just smut but well.  
> All mistakes are mine. :D  
> I hope you enjoy.!

Exactly sixteen days ago (Stiles counted the days) Derek and Stiles decided to be more than just "friends". 

Well, they never had an ordinary friendship, but Stiles would call it one anyway.

After the packs meeting at the park, Derek and Stiles walked to Stiles apartment do make dinner and eat together and watch movies (Stiles never thought, that Derek would actualy agree to this).

Derek had his arm around Stiles' waist, holding him close to his side as they walked along the street.

As they reached the apartment, Stiles got his keys out of his pocket and opened the door, letting him and the older man in.  
They walked the stairs to his apartment up in silence, just the sound of their steps and breathing surrounding them.  


Again Stiles opened the door, stepped inside, let Derek in and then closed the door.  
Both of them slipped out of their jacket and shoes before walking into the kitchen and living room area.  
Bobo, Stiles' Dog, greeted them and licked over Stiles' hand before doing the same with Derek (even that didn't seem to bother Derek).  


"What did you plan for dinner?" Derek asked walking behind his boyfriend into the kitchen.  
He still wasn't used to calling Stiles his boyfriend, but he was working on it.  
"Rice with chicken and vegetables." Stiles got a cooking book out of the cupboard and opened it, searching of the recipe.  


As soons as he found it and washed his hands, he rushed around the kitchen gathering everything he needed to make dinner.  
Derek watched him, resting with his back against the kitchen counter.  


Bobo sat next to his feed, watching his owner as well.  


Stiles washed the rice, cut the chicken and the vegetables and was now fully into making dinner.  
Derek stapped behind him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist, placing light kisses on his sensitive neck.  


Stiles closed his eyes, leaning against the other man smiling before he turned around to wrap his arms around Derek's neck and kiss him.  
Well, if someone thinks, that dogs have no feelings and can't get jelous, hey hasn't met a dog like Bobo before.  
Bobo got up from his place at the kitchen counter, walked over to them, rubbed his head against Stiles' leg wanting some attention.  
His owner sighed and let go of Derek to look down at his dog.  


"Go and get one of your toys, Bobo," he told his dog and watched him walk way before he started to kiss Derek again.  
Bobo walked into Stiles' bedroom and returned with something he categorized as toy. He then started to chew on it happily.  
Stiles let go of Derek to look what toy Bobo got and suddenly turned pale.  
Derek rose an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"  


Stiles' heartbeat got faster but Derek wasn't able to say why.  
His boyfriend walked to his dog without answering and got down, pulling at the toy his dog got.  
Derek walked over as well but wasn't able to see the toy, because Stiles' was in the way.  


"That's not the kind of toy I meant," Stiles hissed.  
Bobo whined sadly, got up again and walked back to Stiles' bedroom, returning with another toy.  
This time, Derek could feel his boyfriend's heart race even more.  


"Bobo," he said quietly, sounding a bit disappointed as well. His dog didn't care and started to chew happily again.  
At the same time the alarm to tell them when dinner was ready set off.  


"C-Could you probably get it?" Stiles asked, his back still to Derek.  
"Sure."  


The older man walked back into the kitchen getting two plates ready with food.  
Meanwhile, Stiles was able to make his dog let go of the second toy. He grapped both of them and brought them back to his bedroom as fast as possible. To be honest, he really wasn't interested in Derek finding his toys he really likes to play with. Especially when he and Derek weren't a couple and he was totally erected by just thinking about the older man touching him everywhere.  


Stiles groaned.  
The thought of Derek's hands on his body made him still hard but he had other things to focus on right now. He cleaned the toys with a tissue and put them back in his wardrobe before returning to Derek and the food.  


His boyfriend had already placed the plates on the table together with knives, forks and cups filled with water.  
They smiled at each other as they sat down and started eating.  
Stiles closed his eyes and moaned quietly. 

This was perfect.  


He opened his eyes again, to see Derek starring at him with his fork infront of his mouth.  
"What?" He asked trying to hide is embaressment. "I didn't know that you own these kind of toys."  
If he wasn't blushing before he was sure about being totally red by now.  


"W-Well, Der," he said searching for something like an answer, but he couldn't think of anything right now.  
"Stiles. Do you want fuck? Do you want to be fucked by me, claimed by me?"  
Stiles choked.  
Derek never took his eyes of Stiles as he started to eat again.  
"Well ..." Stiles began searching for an interesting point to stare at on the table. Derek put his fork down, still looking at Stiles.  
"You're not seventeen anymore, Stiles. If you want to have sex with me, just say it."  
Stiles glared at his boyfriend, his cheeks still red. Derek got up from his chair, walked over to Stiles and pulled him towards the bedroom.  
"But our fo-" Stiles was cut off by Derek kissing him and shutting the door.  
"I don't care about that stupid Food," Derek growled, his eyes turning blue.  


Stiles moaned.  
God.  
These blue eyes could make him hard anytime.  


Derek pushed him towards the bed and as Stiles back hit the he then was on top of him, kissing Stiles like he was the only thing keeping him alive.  
Stiles groaned as Derek's sharp theeths pulled at his bottom lip.  
His fingers slit under Stiles' shirt, pulling it up slowly before pulling it off and throwing it on the floor.  
Derek sit up just to get rid of his own shirt and to open his belt and zipper. Stiles licked over his lips and looked Derek up and down.  


He was hot.  


Could these abs even be real?  


Stiles was shaking when he touched Derek's body, loving the feeling of muscles below his fingers. Derek groaned at the feeling of Stiles' touch, leaning over him again to kiss him.  
They grinded their hips together, rubbing their growing erections against each other.  
A few minuets later both of them were completly naked, their clothing somewhere on the floor.  


Derek kissed Stiles nipple, sucking and biting on it, making the other moaning under him.  
Stiles wraped his legs around Dereks hips, pulling them down and rubbing their erections together, searching for at least a bit of friction.  
As soon as he found some, Derek forcfully turned him around and spread his cheeks.  


Stiles buried his face in a pillow as Derek started to lick over his hole. He never imagined it to feel so freaking good. He actually cried out and rocked his hips back, gaining for Derek's tongue.  
When Derek pulled away, Stiles whined, missing the warmth of his boyfriend's tongue.  


"Do you have lube?" Derek asked, forcing Stiles to lift his head and nod. "Wardrobe," he answered, his mouth dry.  


Derek got up and walked over to the wardrobe, not only finding the lube.  
He grinned and also got one of Stiles' toys with him as he returned to the bed.  
Stiles groaned.  


Worst. Day. Ever.  


Derek's tongue was back at his hole, sucking slightly on the sensitive flesh.  
Okay.  
You should forget everything Stiles just thought.  
This was the best day ever.  


He buried his face again in his pillow to muffle his moan. At some time Derek replaced his tongue with his fingers but Stiles didn't even notice that.  
He was moaning his lover's name, wanting him to do him more, wanted him to finally fuck him but Derek had other things on mind. He lubed up the sex toy before starting to push it inside of Stiles. The boy moaned.  
This felt even better than when he did it on his own.  
Derek moved the toy inside him, serching for the prostate. When Stiles moaned louder than before, Derek sarted to move the toy exactly in an ankle where he could massage the prostate with the tip of the sex toy.  


"Please, Der," Stiles begged.  
He wanted to come so badly but not from a toy. He wanted Derek's cock inside him.  
Derek placed a kiss on Stiles' lower back, pulling the toy out of him.  
A whine escaped Stiles' mouth.  


He could hear Derek grabbing the bottle of lube, opening it and squeezing some of it down on his dick and Stiles' hole. It felt cold at first but got warmer a few seconds later.  
Derek lined himself up, his tip slightly pushing at his entrance and sliding slowly into Stiles' heat.  
When his balls hit Stiles' ass and he was all the way inside his lover, Derek was shaking from pleassure.  
Stiles was panting and sweatting.  


Derek felt so good and soon Stiles started to move his hips to get Derek moving. Soon Derek was thrusting hard in the warmth of Stiles' body and pressing wet kisses to his shoulder blades and neck.  
Both of them were breathing heavily.  


Stiles was close. He already could feel his orgasm bild up in his guts. Just a few more thrusts and he would be released.  


Derek growled and moved faster, his hips slamming against Stiles' ass.  
"You’re going to come for me, aren’t you?" Derek’s voice was low and heavy with pleassure.  
"Yes. Fuck yes." Stiles moaned loudly into his pillow.  
The other man wrapped one if his arm around Stiles, grabbing his dick and strocking it with a firm grip.  


He couldn't hold it any longer. Stiles moaned again and came. His whole body was shivering and his legs felt like jelly.  
Derek groaned as he pushed in as deep as possible before he came. Stiles could feel his boyfriend come inside of him and it made him gasp.  
"We should definitely repeat that." 

Stiles breathed heavily and turned his head around to face Derek.  


The werwolf just nodded, his eyes closed and still enjoying the feeling of Stiles' heat wrapped around his slowly softening cock.  


"Yeah, definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, if you did: feel free to leave a kudo and a comment, love ya.! <3  
> I have already ideas for a new story, so keep tuned. :D


End file.
